The present disclosure relates to a method for determining the location of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a method for determining the location of a vehicle, which is capable of more precisely determining the location of a vehicle by correcting an error contained in location information of the vehicle, received through a GNSS (Global Navigation Satellite System) receiver.
The GNSS refers to a system which provides information on the location, altitude, and speed of an object on the earth, using a satellite orbiting the earth.
The GNSS may provide precise location information with a resolution of 1 m or less. Furthermore, the GNSS may not only be applied to the military sector, but also widely applied to private sectors which include land surveying, emergency relief, communication, and location guide of a mode of transportation such as airplane, ship, or vehicle.
The GNSS includes one or more GNSS satellites, a GNSS receiver for receiving a signal from the GNSS satellites and a monitoring station on the earth. The GNSS receiver may receive a signal transmitted from a GNSS satellite, and determine a location based on a distance from the GNSS satellite.
The current GNSS systems have been monopolized by the GPS (Global Positioning System) which was developed for military use by US Department of Defense in the early 1970s, in order to precisely measure the location of a specific object. Recently, however, GLONASS of Russia and Galileo of EU have been developed to cope with the GPS.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2011-0080677 published on Jul. 13, 2011, and entitled “System for forecasting location for vehicle in accordance with receiving interruption of GPS signal and method for forecasting location using the same”
As described above, the GNSS must receive a signal from a GNSS satellite through the GNSS receiver. Thus, when a signal is not normally received from the GNSS receiver for a long time or distorted due to a natural phenomenon or interference with an electronic device of a vehicle, the reliability of the vehicle location sensed through the GNSS may be significantly degraded.
In order to solve this problem, a technique for precisely determining the location of a vehicle by reflecting the motion of the vehicle or applying DGPS (Differential GPS) technology have been recently developed.
However, such a conventional technique includes factors which must be additionally analyzed. The DGPS may be implemented in the environment where independent two GPS receivers are provided to communicate with each other. Furthermore, the DGPS requires various variables for calculating data and a complex calculation process.